La mentira de Ymir
by Zoe-san96
Summary: Bertholdt Fubar no sabe el porqué de la insistencia de Reiner con Ymir, en un descuido, éste le provoca un accidente a Ymir provocando que tenga que cuidar de ella, lo que él no sabe es sobre los sentimientos de Ymir respecto a él y lo qué hace ella para mantenerlo a su lado...
1. Capítulo 1: El accidente

Hola! Aquí Zoe-san96 reportándose por primera vez :D éste es mi primer fanfic, hace apenas me uní a y he aquí mi primer fanfic, al principio no sabía muy bien si empezar a escribir un fanfic yuri o un romántico :C pero aquí está :3 empecé con un Beruyumi. Sé que lo más viable es el Yumikuri, pero en lo personal admito que también me gusta ésta pareja *-* sin más por el momento me despido :D espero y sea de su agrado.

**NOTA: Los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen, son de Isayama (ewe)**

**Título: La mentira de Ymir**

CAPITULO 1: El Accidente

**POV. Bertholdt**

Pecas, pecas y más ¡pecas!, Reiner me tenía harto con Ymir, a cada situación, momento, hecho, siempre la involucraba. ¿Cuál será su afán por relacionarme con ella?, no es que Ymir fuese fea o desagradable, simple y sencillamente pareciese como si ningún chico fuese de su interés, siempre tan seria, tan sarcástica, ¿quién pensaría el hecho de tener una relación conmigo?.

**Fin POV.**

Eran las 6 de la madrugada, el gallo había cantado ya, y eso lo sabían los de la legión. Bertholdt Fubar iba caminando hacia el campo de entrenamiento, listo cómo todos los demás a prepararse para un arduo entrenamiento. Mientras avanzaba, sus pensamientos lo iban sumiendo cada vez más y más al grado de no prestar atención a su alrededor, cuándo de repente…

**¡ZAZ!**

Sin darse cuenta el peli-negro tropezó con algo… o más bien, alguien…

-¡¿Acaso no te fijas por dónde caminas?!- Una furiosa Ymir yacía en el suelo a causa del impacto.

- Lo lo s-siento, no prestaba atención, ¿te he lastimado?

-No, ahora lárgate antes de que te rompa un… **¡AH!** - Ymir no pudo continuar su amenaza debido a que, al levantarse, un intenso dolor se apoderó de su tobillo izquierdo, esto, porqué al momento de tropezar el peso de Berth cayó por completo encima del tobillo de la chica.

Bertholdt se dio cuenta de esto y preocupado intentó ayudar a Ymir a ponerse de pie.

Oh, cielos! Perdóname Ymir, todo esto es mi culpa, yo no…

**¡AAAHH!** – sin haberse percatado, Berth estaba lastimando aún más a la chica.

**POV. Ymir**

"_Ese tonto grandulón de Bertholdt lo único que estaba haciendo era lastimarme más… pero no lo culpo, al fin y al cabo también tuve la culpa, iba pensando en tonterías y la verdad es que tampoco me fijé por dónde caminaba."_

En lo que me decía interiormente, sentí cómo unos fuertes brazos me levantaban y me llevaban hasta mi dormitorio. Bertholdt me había cargado y acostado suavemente en mi cama, mientras muy nervioso y asustado salió de ahí diciendo que avisaría al heichou de mi ausencia.

**Fin POV. Ymir**

**POV. Bertholdt**

Estaba asustado de lo que le había hecho a Ymir, así que decidí avisar que se ausentaría y después salir corriendo por vendas y alguna pomada para curar su hinchado tobillo. Llegué al campo de entrenamiento, por suerte era la comandante Hanji quién estaba supervisando ésta vez, por lo que sería más fácil explicarle mi situación.

Diez minutos después de una breve explicación y justificación, la srita. Hanji me dio permiso para faltar los días que fueran necesarios para la recuperación de Ymir y así mismo, me avisó que pasaría cada noche a revisar el estado de Ymir. Aliviado, de dispuse a ir por unas cuántas vendas y medicina.

**Fin POV.**

Fueron 20 min. Los que Ymir esperaba en su dormitorio, observaba el cielo, el sol estaba saliendo y sentía un fuerte dolor en todo su pie izquierdo, por lo que decidió tratar de relajarse un poco para olvidar dicho accidente, en lo que se acomodaba, la puerta se abrió violentamente, Berth llegó casi sin oxigeno con algunos vendajes y medicinas, tal y cómo lo prometió.

**POV. Ymir**

Bertholdt entró y me tomó cuidadosamente el pie, me dijo que me acomodara y posteriormente me untó una pomada con olor a hierbas, lentamente me masajeaba…

AH! AHHHH! – el dolor era tan intenso que las lágrimas casi se me salían, pero mi orgullo me decía que no podía permitirme llorar, es decir, no con él aquí.

¿Te lastimé?, perdóname nuevamente- me dijo un tanto alterado.

No contesté, con una seña y una mirada le di a entender que siguiera, terminó el masaje y empezó a vendarme.

Escucha Ymir, quiero pedirte una sincera disculpa, la verdad es que mientras caminaba iba pensando en miles de cosas y ni siquiera prestaba atención a mi camino, para acabarla fui tan torpe que en vez de ayudarte sólo te lastimé más, y… y…- Berth se veía tan lindo balbuceando, pidiéndome disculpas.

Shhhh…. Tranquilo, fue un accidente, de todas formas siempre estamos expuestos a ellos – dije tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Berth me dedicó una de sus bellas sonrisas y se fue, no sin antes prometerme que volvería más tarde para darme de comer y cuidarme. Cuándo cerró la puerta cerré mis ojos y en un suspiro solté su nombre… _"Bertholdt"._

_Continuará…_

**Y bueno, éste es el primer capitulo de mi historia, ¿qué les pareció? :D por favor no sean tan malos conmigo TwT**

**El segundo capitulo está casi listo *u* saludos y gracias por leer :3**


	2. Capítulo 2: ¿Cómo fue?

**Hola de nuevo XD aquí Zoe-san96, dejo el capitulo 2 de "La mentira de Ymir" :O aclaro que éste fanfic tendrá varios capítulos :3 así que, que tengan un buen rato :D**

CAPÍTULO 2: ¿Cómo fue?

**POV. Ymir**

_-"Aunque me cueste admitirlo, Bertholdt Fubar es el maldito sujeto que me roba el sueño y sabiendo que cuidará de mi ¡definitivamente sufriré de insomnio!"_

Me retorcí en el colchón pero… ¡AUCH! Había olvidado el severo dolor de mi tobillo vendado, hice una mueca de dolor y volví a cerrar los ojos…

**3 meses atrás…**

"_Demonios… el titán está cerca y me quedé sin gas, mi brazo está herido, ¿será acaso éste mi fin?."_

Me encontraba en una exploración, los titanes habían salido, me defendí y escape cómo pude de esas bestias, algunas pude asesinarlas exitosamente pero otras se resistían. Pasé dos horas, estaba cansada, sin gas, herida y no encontraba a ninguno de mis compañeros. Desesperada opté por subir a un árbol, esperando lo peor, cuándo…

AGGGG! Ymir! Cuidado! - Era él, Berth, me cargó y me llevó hasta la punta del árbol, yo estaba impactada y lo único que pude ver fue cómo él audazmente corría sobre el largo brazo del titán y lo asesinaba.

Berth regresó hacia mi después de haber matado a aquel mounstro , me cargó y salimos del bosque. Llegamos con los demás y me sentaron en una carreta, yo seguía en shock, sólo sentía el dolor de la herida de mi brazo y el efecto del alcohol sobre ella.

Ya más tarde, me lo encontré sentado frente a una fogata, tenía mano derecha, me acerqué y tímidamente (no muy de mí) y le dije:

Emmm… Bertholdt… gracias

Ymir! Ja, ja no hay de qué – me dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

¿Porqué lo hiciste?

No lo sé, sólo reaccioné por instinto. Simplemente no iba a dejar que murieras.

Noté la tristeza de sus palabras, y lo único que pude decir fue un "gracias" nuevamente.

Ja, ja, ja – comenzó a reírse de una manera muy cálida, se levantó de su asiento y me abrazó. No supe si era por el fuego pero la temperatura en mí comenzó a aumentar, mis mejillas se enrojecieron y sentía su cuerpo muy cómodo, no sabía lo que me estaba pasando, pero definitivamente no era normal. Berth se apartó de mi, me acarició la cabeza y con un "buenas noches" se despidió.

Esa noche algo nuevo se encendió en mi, mi corazón que hace años lo había dado por muerto comenzó a latir salvajemente y en mi mente… se grabó la sonrisa de Berth.

A partir de eso, todas las noches pensaba en él, ¡Maldita sea! No podía sacarlo de mi, al principio creí que era por el hecho de haberme salvado, mi teoría era que un hecho así jamás se olvidaría, pero cada mañana que lo veía pasar, en la formación, entrenamiento o lo que fuese en mi estomago sentía que miles de mariposas revoloteaban.

Joder! Déjate de estupideces! ¿Bertholdt Fubar? Sí, claro…- eso era lo que me decía todos los días, sin embargo, me era sumamente inevitable dejar de verlo. Una batalla empezaba día a día en mi mente, mi corazón y mi cerebro parecían alterarse y a la vez tranquilizarse cada vez que lo veía o lo escuchaba, sólo a él, sólo a Bertholdt...

Fue así, cómo llegué a lo que no quería llegar, a la conclusión de que me había enamorado de Berth.

_Continuará…_

**Eso es todo por el capítulo de hoy :v saludos. Reviews?**


	3. Capítulo 3: El beso de buenas noches

**Aquí Zoe-san96, no había actualizado debido a la Uni. D:**

**Pero aquí el nuevo capítulo. Saludos :D**

**Los personajes de SNK no me pretenecen, propiedad de Isayama**

**Capítulo 3: "El beso de buenas noches"**

Daban las 8 de la noche, Berthold salió por la comida de Ymir y en su camino se encontró con Reiner:

Ja, ja, ja, ¿Ves lo que te digo?, Ymir y tú serán novios!

Amm… sí lo que digas – contestó el pelinegro sin mucha importancia

**POV. Berth**

Estaba tan apenado por lo que pasó hoy que ni siquiera le presté atención al comentario de Reiner, me pasé de lado y me dispuse a seguir mi camino al dormitorio de Ymir.

Cuándo llegué, estaba por abrir la puerta de golpe, pero escuché algo que hizo que me detuviera. Escuché a Ymir llorar. Me empecé a sentir muy mal, quizás su pie le dolía demasiado, ¡Soy un idiota!, lo único que quería hacer era entrar y abrazarla, limpiar sus lágrimas y… ¿Qué?

¡Estoy diciendo tonterías otra vez! – grité tan fuerte que al parecer pude detener el llanto de Ymir.

Entonces entré, pude notar cómo ella estaba acostada de lado, impidiéndome ver su rostro, preocupado le pregunté si estaba bien y lo que vi hizo que mi pecho se acelerará:

_Su cabello castaño oscuro alborotado en la almohada, sus lindos y pequeños ojos que no podían ocultar esas lágrimas traviesas que escuché hace un momento y sus pecas… ¡Pecas otra vez! Que adornaban sus ahora rojizas mejillas, por un momento me paralicé, ¡Dios, no podía dejar de verla!, podía jurar que estaba viendo a la mujer más hermosa de las murallas._ Mis pensamientos se esfumaron cuándo la escuché decir:

¿Qué-qué es lo que estás mirando? –fue entonces cuándo caí en cuenta de que la estaba observando cómo un tarado.

Yo- yo te traje la cena – "Aggg! Que me está pasando! Más nervioso no puedo estar" pensé.

Después de dicho incidente el silencio reinó el lugar, me encontraba en la situación más incómoda, pero en ese momento apareció a lo que yo llamaría un milagro, la srita. Hanji Zoe entró a revisar a Ymir, ¡qué alivio!, minutos más y tendría a una Ymir irritada esperando una respuesta.

**FIN POV. Berth**

Al cabo de 20 min. Y una exploración en el pie accidentado, Hanji terminó la revisión.

Efectivamente, tiene un esguince, aunque sin mi botiquín no sabría con exactitud la gravedad de su tobillo, aunque aproximadamente yo le doy 2 semanas de descanso, te pido que cuides de ella. Ah! Ymir… no hagas ningún esfuerzo, no te levantes, ni intentes caminar, ok?

OK –dijeron los chicos al unísono.

Hanji se retiró del dormitorio no sin antes darle una serie de indicaciones que se tenían que realizar al pie de la letra para cuidar de Ymir.

**POV. Ymir**

Después de las indicaciones, sentía el ambiente muy tenso, entonces recordé cómo Berth me había visto en ese estado y cómo yo me avergonzaba, entonces fue cuándo decidí romper el silencio:

Y bien, ya es algo tarde, gracias por lo de hoy.

Al parecer él estaba en otro mundo, por lo que con sorpresa sólo atiné a escuchar un "está bien" de su parte, se retiró, pero antes de eso se acercó lentamente hacia mi mejilla y depositó un beso, terminó por darme las buenas noches.

Un beso… en mi mejilla! –no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, a pesar de ser un beso inocente y si ninguna intención no pude evitar sonreír, para luego regañarme a mi misma por mi inmadurez.

**FIN POV. Ymir**

**POV. Berth**

Me fui del dormitorio de Ymir, pues ya era algo tarde y con todo lo que había pasado hoy. Me dirigí hacia el dormitorio que compartía con mi buen amigo Reiner, él ya estaba acostado en su cama leyendo una especie de libro, se percató de mi presencia y me dijo:

¿Ya regresaste de ver a tu damisela?

Fue entonces que recordé, que inconscientemente besé su mejilla y que ella no me respondió de la manera agresiva que yo esperaba. Me sonrojé y me empecé a sentir extraño, sólo le dí las buenas noches a Reiner ignorando su pregunta anterior y me tapé con la sábana de pies a cabeza.

"Ah… Ymir" –dije con una sonrisa, para luego dormir.

_Continuará…_

**Sé que Ymir no es de esos personajes que parecen demostrar sentimientos, pero bueno, es lindo que la morena se ablande o no? :3**

**Reviews?**


	4. Capitulo 4: La tarea indecente

**CAPÍTULO 4: La tarea indecente**

Habían pasado 6 días desde que Berth iba a cuidar a Ymir, éste, le daba de comer, le traía las nuevas del día, platicaba con ella sobre lo que le gustaba y lo que no. En ese poco tiempo se habían dado cuenta de muchas cosas, a pesar de que Ymir en un principio no trataba del todo bien a Bertholdt, terminó por llevarse de maravilla con él, y si le gustaba un tanto antes, ahora simplemente le encantaba, Berth, por su parte, descubrió que aquella dura, grosera, ruda y mala chica que aparentaba Ymir era todo lo contrario, conociéndola bien, ella podía ser amable, divertida, linda y de un corazón noble, desde la vez que le dio aquel beso de buenas noches, no paraba de pensar en ella y con Reiner haciéndole burla, no era de mucha ayuda para que aquella joven de piel morena y cabello oscuro se apartara de su cabeza.

Todo en ese séptimo día que estaba por comenzar iba de maravilla, Berth le llevaba el almuerzo a Ymir, mientras que ésta le hacía un lugarcito para que él se acomodara a comer con ella, hasta que una noticia rompió dicha prosperidad…

Bertholdt Fubar! –entró de repente Mike para darle un aviso a éste.

Muy buenos días, Mike, ¿Qué sucede?

Verás, la comandante Zoe no podrá venir hoy para asear a Ymir, por lo que me pidió que te avisará que en estos 3 días te encargues de la higiene de Ymir.

En ese momento, imágenes de un Berth bañando a una Ymir desnuda se les vino a la mente a los dos jóvenes, que inmediatamente no tardaron en ponerse completamente rojos.

Pe-pero… q-que, hay c-con las de-demás chicas?, o-o las enfermeras?, no pueden llamar a ot-tra mujer para ayudarme?, p-por-qué él? –Ymir estaba más nerviosa que nunca.

Lo siento, todas las mujeres junto con los demás se irán de expedición éstos 3 días, nadie más podrá ayudarte, y dudo que quieras que Pixis venga a bañarte.

Oh, no lo peor que puede pasar es que ese viejo pervertido toque a nuestra inválida.

Y-y n-no po-podría de-dejar pasar los días sin bañarme? –¡Ymir iba a colapsar!

Lo lamento, esas fueron las órdenes , es importante tu higiene para tu recuperación, no queremos que pesques una infección.-Dicho esto, Mike salió, dejando a un Bertholdt casi desangrado y una Ymir hecha tomate.

**:O con qué nuestro chico podrá agasajarse con nuestra Ymir (ewe)**

**¿qué pasará?, sucederá algo en el baño?, las cosas se ponen hard D: XD naa**


End file.
